Conventionally, an electronic apparatus has been known that performs an operation to flow a constant current into the gate of an IGBT, to make the voltage of the gate constant (see, for example, Patent Document 1). This electronic apparatus has a driving power source circuit, a constant current source, and a switch, which are connected in series between the gate and the power source.